legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapperport Simonavitch
Rapperport Simonavitch was a native of the Deep Core colony world of Nazrike. A planet that had until shortly after the Battle of Yavin, been cut off from the rest of the galaxy by an Ion storm. Rapperport studied at the Harmi McCam Force Academy as a child, where his empathic and healing skills were noted as his strengths. He would also recieve force visions in his dreams that would forever guide and plague his destiny. Rapperport served in Nazrike's military, serving with the Midland Borderers (a Ranger unit) and the Presidential Guard, the Nazrike Rifle Regiment. When the Ion storm dissipated Rapperport was chosen by his Father, the President of Nazrike to become an envoy and scout out what the galaxy had become in the 111 years of Nazrike's isolation. However he was left stranded on Tatooine with no means of returning home when he had an encounter with the Galactic Empire. He would be many things in the years to come a vigilante, an assassin, a Husband and after knowledge of Nazrike's occupation by the Galactic Empire, a Rebel. It was Rapperport's obsession with freeing his homeworld that led him to work for Jabba Desilijic Tiure in order to send credits to help the Nazrike Liberation Army, of which he would become leader. Rapperport would constantly struggle with his own morality and how far he should go to achieve his goals. This was never more evident than when the spirit of his Brother Zharraden, unknown to Rapper at the time, guided Rapperport into spice smuggling. It took another Force spirit, the spirit of Rapperport's ancestor, Jedi Master Harmi McCam and the actions of Rapper's best friend Ryden Ashen to finally bring him back to the light. The Spirit of McCam would continue to be a presence in his life, even going as far as training him in the Force. The where abouts of Rapperport are not now known, he was last heard of being confronted by an Imperial Inquisitor outside Jabba's Palace on Tatooine... Persona Rapperport is quiet, thoughtful and slow to anger. However the events in his life have also made him quite a paranoid individual, Always worried what might happen to those close to him. He finds it hard to make new friends as a result and can seem cold and distant to some people, although if you can break through his barriers Rapperport is very kind and friendly. Since the occupation of his Homeworld Nazrike however, he has become much more ruthless and obsessive. He's gone to extreme lengths on occasion to achieve his objective of liberating his people from the Galactic Empire. With guidance from the spirit of his Master, Harmi McCam, Rapperport has tried to return to the straight path that he always used to adhere to. With his friends close he feels he can do that and achieve great things, when he works alone he tends to become bitter at the galaxy for all he's been through. Rapperport is wanted by the Empire and the Inquisition in particular, who know of his Force powers. So he can rarely be himself, especially in public where he's learnt to become invisible in respect to the authorities. Those who do meet the real Rapperport will find a quiet, well spoken man with an inner passion, a tortured soul who never quits and always struggle to do the right thing in life. Portrayal Rapperport has short dark hair, brown eyes, a short beard and his average height and build make him quite unremarkable, something that he uses with great affect on espionage missions. He often appears very calm and collected, with just a touch of amusement on his face. Rapperport recieved basic Force training at the McCam Force Academy when he was young and was known for his empathic and healing abilities. He is also a trained soldier, having served with an elite ranger unit on his homeworld. Living on Tatooine for several years has toughened him up considerably and he now considers himself almost entirely self sufficient, no matter what the galaxy throws at him. He's proficient with a variety of ranged weapons and much prefers ranged combat over close combat, despite the fact that the Force and his lightsaber training have given him a better edge more recently. Having worked for Jabba and spending a great deal of time in the Underworld scene, Rapperport has become quite streetwise, he also learnt to speak Huttese amongst the many languages he knows. Attire Due to Rapperport being a wanted criminal, rebel and Force user, he has become adept at disguising himself. Using native clothing and Force techniques he can blend into almost any environment and has even been known to infiltrate Imperial facilities on occasion. On Tatooine he generally wears nomadic robes, common to the folk who scratch out a living on the edges of Tatooine society. In his guise as the Dune Warrior, preying on the criminal underbelly of Tatooine, Rapperport wore desert coloured fatigues and a headwrap to cover his face and protect against the elements sometimes even disguising himself as a Tusken Raider. When training in the Force he wears a set of old Jedi robes taken from the McCam Force Academy on Nazrike. Weapons Pets Personal Ship Rapperport bought the Destiny of Nazrike shortly after he joined the Brotherhood of Remiel. The Destiny is a second hand SoroSuub Corporation Personal Luxury Yacht 3000, heavily modified for smuggling and ship to ship combat. Upgrades include a class 1 hyperdive system with class 10 backup, military grade shielding, enhanced sensor package, scan-shielded smuggling compartments, dual laser cannons, concussion missile launchers and supercharged sublight engines. ='Early history - 24 BBY to 0 BBY'= Growing up Rapperport Mikhail Simonavitch was born 24 BBY to Susa and Simon Victoravitch, along with his twin Brother Zharraden. Rapperport, his Brother and his older Sister Sara were all born Force Sensitive, a fact not uncommon on the colony world Nazrike. Rapperport spent his early years living in Nazrike's capital of New Corellia, named after the Corellian settlers who founded it. At the age of 5 Rapperport and his Brother enrolled at the McCam Force Academy, a school teaching rudimentary Force skills and Jedi history. Rapperport excelled at Force Empathy and Healing skills, he would also start to have visions of the future in his dreams. Zharraden had very powerful telekinetic skills and would take every opportunity to boast about them and bully the other students. Rapperport would quite often get into fights with his Brother, sticking up for the other students. He would also meet Tareeca Moorsen, a Corellian girl at the Academy who had the power to befriend and communicate with animals. The pair would be best friends all through out their studies at the Academy and by the time they both graduated at the age of 14 they were calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Rapperport enrolled at Rockham Military School, just ouside New Corellia whilst Tareeca was training to be a Veterinarian in the Capital. They'd still spend every weekend and holiday together and by the age of 16 they were very much in love. It was to all end in tragedy however, after Rapperport recieved a Force vision of his Mother dying in a speeder accident. He spent every spare moment he could watching after his Mother hoping to prevent this event from happening. But fate is a fickle mistress and she had other ideas in mind. It was a day that would forever shape Rapperport's life.Rapperport was at home with his Mother and Tareeca when he recieved news that his Father, who was a politician in the Nazrikian government, had suffered a heart attack. In the blind rush to reach him at the Med-center Rapperport completely forgot about his Force vision, his worry for his Father clouding his mind. That was when the speeder accident occurred, a simple repulsorlift failure that caused his Mother to kareen out of control and hit a tree. Rapper's Mother was knocked unconscious and died in his arms before the Med-speeders could arrive, Tareeca would die of severe internal injuries some hours later. His Father recovered from his heart attack but the grief of losing his Wife made him throw himself into his work to try and forget it, he would end up becoming the President of Nazrike. Rapperport never told his Father about his prescient dream, he blamed himself for not being able to save his Mother and for getting Tareeca killed as well. Consequently Rapper found it difficult to make new friends; he couldn't bear to go through the same thing again. He found it hard enough worrying about the friends and family he had left. So Rapperport's Father threw himself into his work and Rapperport threw himself into his military training. He did still have friends at the school, amongst them Korvas Mordor and Dvin Luca, who he would fight along side many times in the years ahead. Adulthood After graduating from Rockham Military school, Rapperport joined the Midland Borderers Ranger Regiment, specialising in patrolling the border to the Great Northern Wastes and protecting against primitive Nordlander tribesman raiding south. Rapper's friends Korvas Mordor and Dvin Luca also joined the Ranger unit and together they were stationed at the town of Mokolok on the border, a Nordlander town settled by the relatively peaceful and civilised Loki tribe. Rapperport would see action several times in the following few years, most noticably against the Skjar and the Krom tribes. He also recieved a promotion to Lieutenant for his part in the prevention of a Nordlander "civil" war being instigating by the evil, Xarsh worshipping tribe, the Can Tak Lah. It was after this promotion that he applied for transfer to the Presidential Guard, the Nazrike Rifles. It wouldn't be long before Rapperport would earn another promotion, this time in a fight for not only his own survival but all of Nazrikes. In the years since his Brother Zharraden left the McCam Force Academy, he had spent his time obsessively researching into the ancient Xarsh race. A race of darkside worshipping aliens who previously inhabited Nazrike's moon, but had been defeated in an act of sacrifice by Rogue Jedi Master Harmi McCam and his band of Jedi, "The Dirty Dozen". Zharraden would eventually travel through the Great Northern Wastes to the North Pole and thence to an ancient ruined Xarsh city, using his Force powers he battled past the Can Tak Lah tribesman protecting the city and uncovered a wealth of Sith Knowledge and artifacts. Zharraden began his studies in the Darkside and used his power and influence to enslave the Can Tak Lah tribe, who now worshipped Zharraden as an avatar of the Xarsh. Zharraden trained a host of these tribesman in the Darkside and led them in an attempted coup against the President of Nazrike, non other than his own Father Simon Victoravitch. It took the combined efforts of Rapperport and his Sister Sara to prevent Zharraden from achieving his aims. Rapperport was severly injured in the process and despite a promotion to Captain, would eventually give up his commission to begin training as a diplomat. Zharraden was exhiled to the moon of Xarsh for his crimes, never to return... After leaving the military Rapperport would spend the next three years training in politics and diplomacy under his Father. He proved a more than able student and many tipped him to one day become President of Nazrike. He still kept in touch with his friends from the army, especially Korvas Mordor and Dvin Luca and also made a new friend in Korvas' Brother Dlen who was a junior intelligence agent. His love life wasn't so successful however, he'd still never truly gotten over Tareeca and his recent experience in fighting his Brother Zharraden had left him further withdrawn. He felt as if he was ambling through life without much direction, that was until word was recieved that the Ion nebula that had cut off Nazrike from the galactic community was finally starting to dissipate... ='0 BBY to 1 ABY'= Going Boldly... Rapperport was tasked by his Father to be the first envoy to scout out the galaxy and report his findings back to him. The galaxy may have changed a great deal Victoravitch figured and you could never be too careful, how right he would be... On Rapperport's first trip to the peaceful world of Alderaan things went awry and he came out of hyperspace in an uncharted asteroid field and after surviving nearly being destroyed he decided to travel to another planet, this time in the Mid-Rim, a planet named Naboo. Unfortunately Rapper's plans of exploration were scuppered yet again when an interdiction field brought him out of hyperspace and into the hands of the Imperial Star Destroyer Gladiator. Rapperport did what his good friend Dlen Mordor had instructed him to do in case of capture and self destructed the ship's main computer, effectively crippling the ship. Taken on board the Star Destroyer he was interrogated by an Imperial officer by the name of Lieutenant Travis, not knowing at the time what an important ally the man would eventually become. Rapperport was paid the scrap value of his ship and quickly released, being shuttled down to the moon of Rori. With barely any knowledge of where he was and with little money he was stranded with no way of getting back home to Nazrike. Fortunately a chance meeting with the bounty hunters Tarka Daal and Rishowlmhroor enabled him to obtain passage to Tatooine, the Wookiee Rishowlmhroor being a sympathetic influence on his more mercenary friend and convincing him to offer Rapperport a lift. Tatooine was a culture shock for Rapperport, growing up on a peaceful, sub-arctic planet the baking desert planet run by criminals was a blow to the system for him. However he needed to get back home to Nazrike to warn his people about the Galactic Empire and so he set about a series off odd jobs to raise money to buy his own ship and return home. He thought about chartering a ship to Nazrike, but could he trust anyone on this rock not to give away the location? It wasn't long before Rapperport would have his first run in with the Rebel Alliance. After meeting a man named MacReady at the hotel he was staying in, he agreed to a job locating a pirate base for the authorities. Along with a young Twi'lek girl and a Dantari warrior the group located the base, however the authorities turned out to be a Rebel strike team. Suspecting the Twi'lek Elvira of being a Rebel contact Rapperport grilled the young lady only to be pointed out that they had all been duped by MacReady, the actual Rebel operative. Elvira did have her own secret however, she'd come to Tatooine to locate her Sister who had been taken from Ryloth by slavers. Rapperport agreed to help Elvira find her Sister after recieving a Force vision and set off by himself with only the Force guiding him to find her. He did manage to locate the slavers, an Imperial Militia known as the Mospic Desert Unit. Whilst rescuing Elvira's Sister Rapperport would've been killed if not for the timely assistance of the Wookiee Rishowlmhroor, who had been following Rapper since the death of his partner Tarka by the Trandoshan Bossk. Despite the appearance of the mighty Wookiee the day would not have a happy ending as when they were escaping in a stolen speeder the slaver's leader, a young officer by the name of Lukeen Sethius fired off a shot from his blaster that killed Elvira's Sister. Rapperport used the last of his money to book the distraught Elvira passage on a shuttle back to Ryloth and also sent Risho along with her too to look after her. It would be the last time he saw Elvira, Risho however, would be the first in a long line of loyal Wookiee companions. Rapperport now found himself with no money, no home and no friends on a hostile planet filled with criminals, slavers and worse. With the small change in his pocket Rapper hit the bottle in the local cantina in Mos Espa and after hearing a MDU recruit gloating, got into a fight that pretty soon turned into a gunfight. Things got worse when Lieutenant Sethius turned up and managed to get a cheap stun shot in on Rapperport, he and his men then proceeded to beat him half to death and left him out in the desert to die. On the brink of death Rapper recieved a force vision of his first love Tareeca, telling him "I have a gift for you..." As the vision faded it was replaced by a large Dewback bounding towards him. Falling unconscious Rapperport awoke by a water hole, the Dewback had miraculously dragged the dying young man there for some reason. After drinking his fill Rapper pulled himself onto the beast's back and was taken to a Jawa sandcrawler where he was met with cries of "Maud'dib! Maud'dib!" by the natives, he didn't know what this meant but used the word as the name for his new Dewback friend. Rapperport was able to stay with the Jawas for several weeks while he recuperated and was even able to learn some of their language via a rusty old protocol droid that they kept. Eventually though he decided that the time had come to leave and decide what to do from now on. Before leaving he asked what the word Muad'dib meant that they had shouted at the Dewback on first arriving, Rapperport was amazed to discover they weren't shouting it at the Dewback but at him. Muad'dib was a Jawa legend, it meant Dune Warrior and it prophecised that an Outworlder who befriended the beasts would arrive to scour the land of the unpure. Well, thought Rapperport, who was he to go against prophecy? The Dune Warrior Rapperport used his military and ranger skills to deadly effect as he conducted a guerilla war against every slaver, spice fiend and gangster who set foot in the wilderness of Northern Tatooine. Even the Sand People learnt to fear and respect the Dune Warrior as they had similar legends to the Jawas and had suffered a serious blow to their confidence after losing a raiding party to the Outworlder in a failed attack on a Sandcrawler. Rapperport would often employ a Tusken Raider disguise taken from this incident and made use of one of their rifles against his enemies. Pretty soon though Rapper's attacks came to the attention of Jabba the Hutt, who was concerned with the amount of credits he was losing to this vigilante from the desert. A bounty was raised on the Dune Warrior's head but after the body bags of several failed bounty hunters returned to Mos Eisley, Jabba turned to the services of someone more accomplished, Boba Fett. Fett spent the next couple of weeks accompanying every spice shipment coming in from secret desert locations in the Northern Dune Sea, waiting patiently for his mark to come to him. Eventually Rapperport picked the wrong target at the wrong time and came into direct contact with Boba Fett, try as he might Rapper could not fend of the relentless assault of Boba Fett and was eventually stunned unconscious and taken before Jabba. Instead of throwing Rapperport to the Rancor however, Jabba gave an ultimatum to him. The Hutt recognised that a man who could bring spice smuggling operations to it's knees in the northern territories and who needed Boba Fett to bring him in had certain qualities that could prove useful, he gave Rapper the option of serving him or dying. It wasn't much of an option, Rapperport chose the former, he still needed to get back home and warn Nazrike of the Empire and all that had happened to him. His first mission was to assassinate an employee of Borvo the Hutt on Naboo, he was acompanied on the mission by one of Jabba's lieutenants a Quarren named Tessek. Rapperport didn't like the situation, he'd never killed anyone for money before but he told himself that at the end of the day he was still a criminal scumbag and probably deserved what he got. The mission went according to plan and pretty soon Rapperport was back on Tatooine, Jabba warned him not to try and leave the planet as he was being watched although Rapper vowed he'd try and escape his clutches as soon as he could. It was after that, that Rapperport met the woman who would change all his plans and indeed his whole life. Love and War It was on the outskirts of Mos Espa where Rapperport met the young Zabrak woman Kierra Heistray, where she was attempting to hunt Womprats. Immediately Rapper sensed that she was important to him and approached the feisty young lady. She turned out to be the adopted daughter of a bounty hunter from Ord Mantell, unfortunately he had died trying to apprehend his latest mark so she had come to Tatooine to learn how to hunt herself. Over the next few weeks the pair spent a lot of time together and Rapper showed her how to hunt and live off the land. Occasionally he'd be called upon by Jabba to complete some unsavoury task and he saved the money he was given for the work, hoping to one day buy his own ship to get back to Nazrike. He supplemented this money with odd jobs he did around Espa and with meat and hides he and Kierra sold from their hunting, but some how being around Kierra made the need to get home less pressing. Together the pair moved into Mospic High Range, a small village just outside of Espa and opened a shop selling their wares. They were to make many friends in Mospic, not least of which was the local businessman Mugendo Mongolilol and his Twi'lek slave girl "Synchronicity". The friendship didn't start so well though, as Rapper and Kierra helped in the attempted escape of Synch, who wanted to run away with her love interest Graxo. However Mugendo managed to stop Synch from leaving and Graxo went into hiding. Mugendo would eventually free Synchronicity though and adopt her as his own daughter. It wasn't long before Rapperport proposed to Kierra and they had a low key wedding, attended by Mugendo, his fiancee Powell and Synch. However after the wedding some MDU goons decided to crash the party being held in the town of Sunfall and assaulted some of the guests. This was the first meeting Rapperport had with the Wookiee Haldimar, who was a slave of the MDU. Rapper and Kierra vowed to get revenge against the MDU, who were constantly causing trouble in Mospic High Range. Forming their own paramilitary unit called the Mospic Desert Raiders, with backing from Mugendo, the pair recruited a number of people who would become great allies in the months to come. Cav Chameleon; a woman with a penchant for big guns and explosions, Frn'k; a Twi'lek armoursmith, Ralrynyyy; the loyal and slightly crazy Wookiee and Akasha; the beautiful but deadly bounty hunter. The new MDR began patrolling Mospic High Range and pretty soon the first skirmishes happened, but Rapper had begun training his unit using his ranger skills and, riding Dewback mounts, they gained the upper hand in most of their encounters. Quite soon Mospic High Range became more akin to a warzone than a village and Mugendo began negotiating with the aging Colonel Karney Delin, commander of the MDU. Karney had served with the Republic army and was a reasonable man, however he knew he was coming to the end of his career and that the hotheaded Lieutenant Lukeen Sethius was likely to replace him. Despite this a ceasefire was agreed upon, the terms being that the Wookiee Haldimar were to be freed in return for the MDR ceasing their patrols of Mospic High Range. Normality returned somewhat to Mospic High Range and Rapperport began to realise that not all of the MDU were bad. He became friendly with some such as Coldare Coldwolf; an architect who was building a fort for the MDU, "Hungrytroll" Gugenheimer; a weaponsmith and armourer nicknamed for his voracious appetite and the sisters Cali and Viki Vire, who ran a biotechnology business. It was at this time that Rapper recieved a Force vision showing the occupation of Nazrike by the Galactic Empire, due to his brother Zharraden's actions. Rapperport was frantic, he needed to get home and help his people, but what could he do by himself? Maybe if he could contact the Rebel Alliance somehow they could help... He didn't have time to dwell on the subject however as the peace that had been built in Mospic High Range was about to come tumbling down. An Imperial bounty hunter named "Bungalow" Bill attacked Mugendo on Haldimar's wedding day and left him for dead. In response Rapperport and Kierra tracked down Bill and made him squeel about who had hired him, the guilty party being Lukeen Sethius. Things were to get worse when Sethius ordered the MDU Doctor Co'Stu to kill Mugendo with poison, however he got the wrong person and killed Mugendo's Wookiee bodyguard Ponleega instead. In response to this atrocity MDU leader Karney Delin resigned and Mugendo gave Rapper's MDR full financial backing in their war against Lukeen's MDU. Rapperport and Kierra spearheaded a daring, lightning raid against the MDU's HQ in Mos Espa, capturing Lukeen Sethius and forcing him to surrender. Colonel Sethius was forced to relinquish all claims to Mospic High Range and moved the MDU to their new Fort town, Mos Tarkinus. The war had taken it's toll on Rapperport however and in addition to his worrying about the fate of his homeworld Nazrike, had left him open to attack from something he would never have expected... Death of Zharraden In the time Rapperport had been away from Nazrike a great deal had happened. His Brother Zharraden had managed to escape from his exhile on the moon of Xarsh and presented himself to the Empire. After meeting with High Inquisitor Tremayne, who recognised his talent with the Darkside, he was taken for an audience with Emperor Palpatine himself. Palpatine was impressed with the young Nazrikian and on the advice of Tremayne, offered Zharraden governorship of Nazrike in exchange for his knowledge of Xarsh darkside lore. Zharraden accepted and gave the Empire the co-ordinates for Nazrike. Nazrike fell swiftly to an invasion fleet and the government and military elite were rounded up and sent to Lusankya prison, including the president Simon Victoravitch. Fortunately most of the Nazrikian armed forces had retreated into the tundra and mountains of Nazrike and would eventually form the core of the Nazrike Liberation Army. Zharraden led a campaign of terror against the Nordlander tribes, assisted by his former subjects of the Can Tak Lah tribe. Thousands of Nordlanders were forced into slavery, working in Nazrike's mines. In response his sister Sara Simonova began setting up secret refugee camps in isolated parts of the planet, for displaced tribespeople. Zharraden's reign would be short lived however, as his promise to give Xarsh darkside lore to the Emperor never materialised. He attempted his second coup to gain control of Nazrike, but was stopped by Imperial forces under High Inquisitor Tremayne and brought before the Emperor. Even under torture Zharraden would not reveal the information Palpatine craved and was eventually killed. Nazrike was placed under direct Inquisitorial authority pending the search for hidden Xarsh ruins, Inquisitor Deltric Pavonis was in charge of this investigation. Whilst all this was going on, Rapperport's new friend Rishowlmhroor the Wookiee had been attempting to gain access to Nazrike. For weeks he waited in deep space, waiting for a gap in the Imperial patrols. At last he found his opportunity and sneaked past the Imperial Star Destroyers, landing his ship outside a small village. Gaining contact with the Nazrike rebels, Risho was able to find out a second hyperspace point through the ion storm that was only available for three days a month. Something that was unknown to the Empire. Using this escape route Risho travelled back to Tatooine and contacted Rapperport with this information, around about the same time that Zharraden was executed by the Emperor. Zharraden's physical body had been destroyed but his spirit lived on, he had learnt through ancient Xarsh tomes to cheat death. Powered by his hatred he headed for Tatooine where he felt a familiar presence in the Force... Zharraden had learnt that he could live again by claiming a clone body of his original form. As he had no clone body ready for him, he thought that maybe his identical twin brother Rapperport may suffice. Of course he'd have to eject the soul already there, but he had no problem with that. At this point Rapperport was at his lowest, although he and Kierra had defeated the MDU, he had also had confirmation of Nazrike's invasion by the Empire from Rishowlmhroor. He became withdrawn and depressed, pushing Kierra and his friends away. Zharraden used his moments of weakness to try and possess Rapperport's body, but couldn't find a way to permanently claim him as his own. Due to one such attempt Rapperport was temporarily subdued by the spirit of Zharraden and began spewing a tirade of xenophobic curses against his friend Ralrynyyy, causing the fragile minded Wookiee to flee into the desert in distress. It was at this time that Rapper and Kierra were introduced to a young rebel officer named Vassily Zeitseph who was setting up a rebel cell on Tatooine. Here was the opportunity Rapper had been looking for in gaining support from the rebels and he pledged to bring his Mospic Desert Raiders over to the alliance. To prove their loyalty Rapper and Kierra were sent on a strike mission against a Stormtrooper squad on the outskirts of Mos Espa, supervised by Vassily. The mission was a success but things did not turn out the way Rapperport would have hoped. The mental attacks from Zharraden's spirit were getting more common and more severe, one such incident caused Rapper to attack Kierra. Kierra was a tough cooky however and managed to reach out for her flamer, turning it on Rapper and setting him ablaze. Rapperport awoke in a bacta tank and after being released from hospital stayed with his friends Haldimar and Akasha for a while. He realised he needed to find help and so went to find Kierra, finding out that she had enlisted with the Rebel Alliance and left Tatooine. Rapperport was distraught and disbanded his Mospic Desert Raiders. After hitting the bottle in Mos Espa cantina he stumbled across a strange young girl, rambling incoherently to herself. She offered him a cube that he immediately recognised as being a Jedi Holocron. Somehow he managed to get home that night, but in the morning he had no knowledge of how he'd acquired the holocron. He was able to use ancient learning from the artifact to help him build his mental strength against Zharraden's attacks and for a while he was rid of the evil intentions of his brother. The Problem with Hutts Rapperport decided to get his life on track again and sort out his priorities. Through Vassily Zeitseph he formally joined the Rebel Alliance as an espionage agent, in the hope that the Alliance would help him liberate Nazrike. Rapper became a passive operations agent in Mos Espa, as part of Lieutenant Zeitseph's cell. Their first mission was a proverbial flipping of the bird to the Galactic Empire before their announced "Crackdown" started. Rapper and his unit were to sieze control of Mos Espa and hold it until just before the Imperial reinforcements arrived, before slipping away into the general populace again. The mission went perfectly and the Imperial garrison force arrived in Mos Espa to find all Imperial resources either destroyed or stolen. In his personal life Rapper had become close to his bounty hunter friend Akasha, who he had worked with in the Mospic Desert Raiders. They would often go hunting together in the wilderness of Tatooine's deserts. She became his confidante and was able to bring Rapper out of his bouts of depression and he began to fall for her as a result. Shortly after the Mos Espa mission Rapperport was contacted by Bib Fortuna and sent on a mission to steal something for Jabba the Hutt, a trophy for his palace, one of the last surviving flowers from the planet Alderaan. It had become known to Jabba of an Ithorian botanist who had a rare collection of near extinct flora, including one from the destroyed planet Alderaan. Rapper was sent to the Outer Rim planet of Oetrago to acquire this flower from the Ithorian botanist and return it to Jabba in his palace on Tatooine. On arriving at Oetrago and travelling to the Ithorian's home, Rapperport saw that someone had beaten him there. A beautiful young lady from Alderaan had arrived just before Rapper and was persuading the Ithorian botanist to part with his Alderaanian flora in the hopes that she might plant it in an Alderaanian colony. Rapperport didn't have the heart to steal the flower now and returned back to Tatooine and Jabba without his prize. Jabba was not pleased as can be expected and came perilously close to tossing Rapper to the Rancor, but instead sent him to Corellia to work in one of his spice refining facilities. ='1 ABY to 2 ABY'= Between the Lines Before leaving for Corellia Rapperport met up with his old friend, the Wookiee Ralrynyyy. After appologising for his behaviour and explaining about his possession by the spirit of his brother the pair left together for the Corellian town of Crystal Lake City. Jabba ran a small spice refining setup in a house just outside the town that produced numerous recreational narcotics for sale in the Corellian black market. Rapperport had not had a chance to say goodbye to Akasha before he left and had not heard from her since sending her a holomessage. He began sinking into depression again and because of their easy access he began to use spice as an escape from his worries. Him and Ral would often get into trouble with the local authorities for this reason and it wasn't until a threat from Jabba that Rapper stopped indulging in drugs. Together with Ralrynyyy, Rapper pulled himself together and they put all their efforts into the spice production, increasing profits so much that they were allowed to relocate to Tatooine and a larger facility. It was on his return that he found out that Akasha had married the Wookiee Haldimar. Rapper decided he'd had enough of Tatooine and as luck would have it he had an encounter with a mysterious man named Rahu who would persuade him to come with him to Naboo. Leaving for Naboo with his loyal friend Ralrynyyy, Rahu took them before a council of people calling themselves the Brotherhood of Remiel. They were a secret society tasked with bringing the Jedi back to the galaxy and they invited Rapperport to jon them as Rahu had sensed that Rapperport was Force sensitive. This was an opportunity that Rapperport couldn't refuse and he accepted on the condition that his friend Ralrynyyy would join with him. The Brotherhood Rapper now found himself in a tricky position, he was having to commute from Naboo to Tatooine as he could not neglect his duties to Jabba and his spice refining facility. In additon to his duties to the Rebellion, now as a sleeper agent and as a recruiter of Force sensitives and Jedi lore for the Brotherhood. Rapperport wished dearly he could extricate himself from Jabba's services, but he needed the regular credits he recieved from him to buy supplies to send to Nazrike. It was with the credits saved from spice that he was able to buy his first starship, a SoroSuub yacht that he named Destiny of Nazrike after his Homeworld. With the Destiny he was able to travel between his various duties much more easily and although he was almost constantly on the move he found himself at peace for the first time in a long while. Rapperport used to work in the gardens of the Brotherhood's manorhouse on Naboo, tending to the berry bushes and watering the flowers. Learning about new and different force techniques from others and being able to teach them in return also gave him great satisfaction. Rapperport began to grow as a person, but alas it was a journey he could not share with Ralrynyyy. His loyal friend felt like an outsider amongst the Brotherhood, as he was not Force sensitive himself. Rapperport was upset but accepted that Ralrynyyy had to choose his own path in life. He returned back to Tatooine and took over the management of the spice refinery there, allowing Rapperport more time to dedicate to the Brotherhood and the Rebel Alliance. On one mission for the Rebel Alliance Rapper would meet the man who had unexpectedly released him from Imperial captivity whilst on his first excursion from Nazrike. He was sent on an intelligence gathering mission to Ord Mantell, where he posed as an Imperial officer to gain entrance to a party being held for the Admiral of the system defence forces. There he met Lieutenant, now Captain Travis. With the force guiding him, Rapper made himself known to Captain Travis. It turned out that Travis had a fiancee who was on Alderaan when it was destroyed and he harboured a secret emnity towards the Empire as a result. Also, by an amazing coincidence, his Star Destroyer the Gladiator was being posted to Rapper's homeworld of Nazrike. Rapperport made a secret, but powerful ally that day, he also totally messed up his mission. He had been tasked with stealing information from the System Admiral's personal datapad. Into Hiding A New Beginning Galactic Travel Commission ='2 ABY to 3 ABY'= Zharraden Returns Mos Entha Police Department Prison Harmi McCam ='3 ABY to 4 ABY'= Training Inquisitor Old Friends ='4 ABY to 5 ABY'= The Hero Returns Outmian Yakta Max Rockatanski ='5 ABY to 6 ABY'= Nazrike Strikes Back New Recruits ='6 ABY to Present'= Building Bridges ='Relationships'= 'Family' Kierra Heistray Sara Simonova Simon Victoravitch Zharraden Simonavitch 'Friends' Akasha Cav Chameleon Drrlirarl "Runt" Geyarra F'rnk Haldimar Korvas and Dlen Mordor Lupin Ele Mugendo Mongolilol and Synchronicity Olis Globewalker Orinoco Sweetpea Ralrynyyy Rishowlmhroor Ryden Ashen 'Allies' Harmi McCam Lieutenant/Captain Travis Max Rockatanski Nazrike Liberation Army "Stick" Vassily Zeitseph 'Enemies' "Bungalow" Bill Balthus Dire and Deltric Pavonis Jabba the Hutt Lukeen Sethius and the Mospic Desert Unit Ovello Organization ='The Force'= 'Force Powers' 'Rapperport's Lightsaber' ='Behind the Scenes'= Category:NPCs